Confessions
by Kano and Izzy
Summary: Story one in our series, finally finished. Somethings up with Rei and he's hiding it from everyone, even his roommate Kai. When they find out how will they react? Read and find out...(Yaoi warning)
1. Chapter1

Confessions

Hey!!!! This is the first fic in our series.  The chapters may be a bit muffed, as the original version was not in chapters.  Please R&R.  Enjoy!!!!!!

*~~*

Chapter1 

Rei sat with his hands flat on the table in front of him.  Suddenly ha dropped his head onto the table with a resounding thump.  Tears sprung to his eyes and ran freely, Rei not resisting them.  The sounds of hotel bustle and Tyson yelling made Rei sit bolt upright.   As the door to the common room opened, Rei wiped his face and prepared for questions.

"Hey!  Rei, why'd you leave the party?  It was just getting fun!"  Max said as he, Tyson, Kai and Kenny came in and sat down on the chairs near Rei.  None of them noticed Rei had been crying.

"I didn't feel-,"Rei was cut off by Tyson.

"Yeah!  You should've seen Kenny he-OW!"  Tyson yelped in pain as Kenny kicked him in the shin.

"Don't even think about it Tyson!  I still have Dragoon and can easily dispose of him!  Understand?"  Kenny asked his voice tinted with anger.

"Ok, ok!  I won't say anything!"  Tyson held his slowly bruising leg and began to moan.

"It wasn't that fun, but why did you leave?"  Kai asked coldly over Tyson's moaning.

"I didn't feel well…I still don't."  Rei said looking up at Kai. "I'm going to bed, I'll probably feel better in the morning."  Rei stood up and ventured out the room, feeling bad for lying.

Once Rei had left, Kai got up and went to the door.

"One of you two please make sure Tyson isn't still moaning when he goes to bed!"  Kai said to Max and Kenny before leaving the room to his and Rei's hotel room.

*~~*

Rei closed the door then collapsed on his of the two double beds.  He began to sob hysterically.  The door opened gently and Kai entered.  Rei continued to cry.  Kai came and sat down beside Rei.

"Rei?  What's wrong?"  Kai asked.

Rei looked up.  Through his clouded eyes he stared into two red pools that were Kai's eyes.  Kai broke his gaze by looking at the door.

"What's wrong?"  Kai asked again.  Rei sat up and wiped his face with a Kleenex.

"Oh, Kai!  You wouldn't understand!"  Tears welled up in Rei's eyes again.

Kai felt the need to say something nasty.  To tell him to stop acting like Tyson's latest girlfriend when it was the wrong time of the month and Tyson said something wrong.  But he couldn't.  Seeing Rei in this state, his amber eyes misted by tears, Kai just couldn't say anything nasty.  Instead, he pulled Rei into an embrace.

"What's wrong Rei?"  Kai repeated his question for the third time.

"I…I…I can't tell you.  You just wouldn't understand.  You'd think I was being petty and stupid!  Kai…I…" Rei paused and drew in a few shaky breaths.  "…I can't tell you Kai!  I just can't bring myself to tell you!"  Rei fell out of Kai's arms and collapsed back onto bed.  His wrap became loose and when reached for another tissue his hair fell out over the bed.

"Excuse me a minute."  Rei grabbed a large t-shirt and went into the en-suite bathroom.  He locked the door then slowly got undressed down to his boxers, leaving the bandages on his arms.  He pulled the t-shirt on, folded the clothes into a neat pile then went back through to the bedroom.  He put the pile of clothes on the floor beside his bed the wriggled under the duvet and lay down to go to sleep.

Kai, realising Rei didn't want to talk, got up and did the same.  After climbing into his bed reached for the touch lamp between his bed and Rei's.

"You don't mind if I switch this off do you?"  There was no answer so Kai just switched the lamp off and settled down to sleep.

*~~*

So, there you go.  Chapter one.  What's happened to Rei, why doesn't he want to talk about it?  Read the next chapter to find out, when it's up.-Kano^_^


	2. Chapter2

Chapter2

Well, here's chapter2.  They will be appearing quickly as I already have the story written out.  So will Rei spill the beans or keep his problems to himself, read on to find out.

Kano~ Thanks for all reviews, please continue to give us your comments.  Kai will do the disclaimer witch I did not include in chapter one, won't you?

Kai~ Whatever…neither Kano nor Izzy own Beyblade or any other remaining shows, books, etc…can I go now?

Kano~ Hai, arigatou!

*~~*

When Kai woke up the room was still dark.  He could hear the sound of gentle breathing; a sign Rei was still asleep.  Rolling over Kai looked at the clock on the wall and guessed it was about five am.

_Why am I up so early?_  Kai thought.  He attempted to go back to sleep but found he was no longer tired.  Deciding to go down to the common room, Kai began to fumble around the room for his clothes.

"You can put the light on you know."  Rei whispered, making Kai jump.

"I thought you were asleep!"  Kai hissed, switching the lamp on low.  He found his clothes and got clean boxers from his holdall, then began to venture to the bathroom.

"I haven't slept…all night…for three days."  Rei said pausing between phrases.

"Why not?"  Kai asked opening the bathroom door and turning to look at Rei.

"I just haven't been able to…" Rei sat up, the quilt slid down his slender body, his t-shirt, with its huge ying and yang symbol, became visible.  Kai knew he was lying.

"So if that's your great lie, what's the truth?"  Rei was silent.  He looked up and locked eyes with Kai.

"Kai…I…" Rei struggled to find something to say. "…I'm going to get dressed."

"Shout when you're done."  Kai said disappearing into the bathroom, his hopes down for the second time.  Rei slowly got undressed, found a clean pair of boxers and dressed in his normal clothes.

"I'm done Kai, you can come in now."  The bathroom door opened.  There was a yell of pain and Kai came hopping out the bathroom.

"Ow!"  Kai sat down holding the big toe of his left foot.

"Kai are you ok?"  Rei asked twisting round on his bed to face Kai.

"Yeah.  I just stubbed my toe."  Kai grunted.  Rei got up and went into the bathroom.  The sound of running water could be heard.

"Here you go…" Rei came out and handed Kai a wet flannel.  Kai wrapped it around his toe.

"Thanks."  Kai said, and then went silent.  The room underwent a long awkward silence.  Rei sat down between the two beds and put his feet on Kai's bed.

"Kai…I…" Rei began.

"Yes?"  Kai asked hopeful Rei was going to spill.

"I'm going down to the common room, I'll see you later…" Rei got up and left the room.  As he was walking down to the common room, he heard two voices.  One was unfamiliar; the other was one that stuck in Rei's head.  A voice he did not want to encounter the owner of, he turned back to make for his room and found himself face to face with Kai.

"I thought you were going to the common room?"  Kai asked sharply.

"Yeah, I was but…erm…I need the toilet!"  Rei rushed past Kai and into their room.  Feeling bad for lying again.

Kai stood still for a moment then headed to the common room.  On entering he found two others in the room.  'Bladers Kai recognised but did not know personally.  He sat down on one of the recliners beside the large, Victorian style fireplace.

"Hey!  You're Kai!"  Said one of the 'bladers, a boy with blue hair.

"Yeah.  What's it to you?"  Kai asked coldly.

"I'm Kane, I'm travelling the world teaching beyblading to kids, I was wonde-," The boy began.

"Good for you!"  Kai closed the conversation.

"Ok…guess he's not really talkative."  Kane launched into conversation with the other 'blader.

Kai switched the fireplace up to a higher heat then relaxed back on the chair.

Wonder what Rei's so wound up about…and more over why he won't tell anyone… 

Kai tried to resist sleep but the heat of the fire made him drowsier and he slowly fell asleep.

*~~*

Rei shut and locked the door.  If anyone wanted in they'd have to knock first.

He sat down on his bed and slowly began to unwrap his trademark bandages.  Wincing a couple of times he finally got them both off.  Underneath the bandages his arms were bruised and cut.  A few of the larger, deeper cuts had been stitched up, Rei's own handiwork.  The rest were beginning to scab over.  Rei took his belt off and pulled up his top.  He surveyed his stomach and chest; both were in a worse state than his arms._  I'm such a state!  I'm not fit to live anymore!_  Rei began to cry again

*~~*

So, we still don't know what's up with Rei…well, I do but that's beside the point.  Remember to review-Kano^_^


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3

Ok.  A short break from Rei's tragedy, then we shall return.  I have decided, very evilly so, to leave this as a cliffhanger, oh Izzy has taught me the evil ways well.  Kai won't do the disclaimer for me and the others are too busy so I'll do it myself.  As usual I don't own beyblade, oh how I wish I did, and I don't own the characters therein Beyblade. Enjoy!!!-Kano^_^

*~~*

Tyson woke up.  The sun shone brightly through the window, he closed his eyes tightly.  When he reopened them he could see properly.  Looking around he saw Max laid flat on the floor in only his boxers.  Tyson jumped off his bed attempting to land a kiss on Max's cheek but Max rolled under his bed before Tyson managed to.  Tyson landed flat on his face.

"Ma-ax!"  Tyson said attempting to look unhappy.  To Max's look he smirked.

"Tyson!  Don't smirk at me like that!  You know I don't want to be the object of your fantasies.  I'm straight remember."  Max said rolling out from under the bed.  Tyson ignored him, as usual.

"Energy depleting…need sugar!"  Tyson said robot-like.  He stood up and quickly got dressed, not bothered by Max's presence.  Once both Tyson and Max were dressed they headed down to the dining hall were Kenny was sat nibbling a piece of toast, his computer sat in front of him.

"Hey!  Chief!"  Tyson yelled across the room whilst waving his hands wildly in the air. 

"Tyson, I've repaired Dragoon and…oh my lord."  Kenny sat shocked as Rei entered the room.  His eyes were red and puffy.  Rei ignored Kenny's look and preceded to sit at a table on his own near the windows.

Tyson and Max went to sit at the table with Kenny.  Max engaged in talking to Kenny, Tyson engaged in eating as much food as it took to give him indigestion.  Later Kai ventured into the room.  He also sat at a table by himself.

*~~*

After breakfast the Bladebreakers went out to do their first lot of training in a while.  They'd had a week and a half off and were appearing at a tournament in two weeks time.  Going through the usual stuff Rei found he could not concentrate and failed all tasks given to him.  On the way back to the hotel, Tyson started on him.

"Rei, what the hell were you doing today!?"  It was more of a statement than a question.  "It's like you just couldn't be bothered!  The championship match is in two weeks and if you carry on like that you're going to be our downfall!"

"Leave him Tyson!"  Kai snapped viciously, glaring at Tyson.  "He hasn't been well the past few days!  You know that as well as the next person!!"

When the team returned to the hotel, Rei signed back in then went straight to his room.

"Well done Tyson!  I knew that big mouth of yours would be of use sooner or later!"  Kai followed Rei up the stairs.

"What did I say?"  Tyson said confusedly.

"You were a bit too harsh.  You sounded like Kai for a moment…I think he's been rubbing off on you."  Max said looking sorrowfully at Tyson.  "He did seem quite ill this morning, he never ate anything!  He's always saying how breakfast is so important."

"Perhaps, I should go and apologise…" Tyson looked at the floor.

"We'll go up to the common room, you go and apologise."  Kenny said, "Try not to be so nasty, ok Tyson?"

"Yeah, ok Chief."  Tyson slumped off to the elevators.  Max and Kenny decided to take the stairs.

*~~*

"If only you knew Tyson…" Rei sobbed into his pillow.  "If only you all knew!"

Kai came into the room, locking the door behind him.

"If we all knew what?"  Kai asked sitting on the end of Rei's bed.

"Kai?"  Rei looked up.  His face was red and his cheeks were covered in wet, salty tear trails.  "…Nothing."

#_ "You're mine Rei! All mine!" No! "Just give in Rei, it's not worth killing yourself trying to get away!"  Get off me!  Leave me alone!  _#

"Nooooo!" Rei grasped his head, crying for it to go away.

"Rei?  Rei…what's wrong?"  Kai sat closer to Rei.  "What's wrong?"  He asked again.  Rei looked up at Kai.  Tears were streaming down his face like water down a waterfall.

"…Kai…" He whispered, and then buried his face in Kai's chest.

_Rei.  Why won't you tell me what's wrong?  Will you ever share your problem with me?  Please stop crying, it pains-No!_   Kai hugged Rei and attempted to comfort him.  He found himself to be very bad at it but Rei was grateful for his attempt. 

"Thanks Kai…" Rei looked up at Kai again and stared into is eyes, "It's not really your thing though…" Rei smiled a little then pushed back from Kai.  There was a knock at the door.  Kai got up to get it but Rei stopped him

"I'll get it." He said getting up and wiping the tears from his face.  Walking across to the door he unlocked and opened it to find Tyson on the other side.

"Rei…I, erm…need to talk to you about earlier…" Tyson said slowly.

"I'm going down to the common room."  Kai left the room.

"Come in…" Rei said, inviting Tyson in.  "Sit down…"

"Rei.  What was wrong with you today?  I mean, even when you're ill you give it your all but today you didn't.  Is there something up?  Are you okay?"  Tyson began sitting on Kai's bed.  "Is there something you want to tell us…anything you don't want to tell us?"  Tyson asked cautiously.

"Tyson…a week ago…"

*~~*

Mwuhahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!  Evil cliffhanger.  Now you have to wait for chapter 4 to find out what's up with Rei if you don't already know.


	4. Chapter4

Chapter4

Okies.  This chapter is the one were the smart people figure out what's wrong with Rei.  And, finally, Rei and Kai might sort it out.  I want to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far, keep them coming.  Well, I'll just get on with the chapter…

*~~*

"You have to promise to keep this a stone cold secret.  Don't tell anyone this."  Tyson nodded.

"I swear, I won't tell anyone."  Tyson vowed.

"Ok…a week ago…I was going down to the Chinese takeaway-you know the one down the street on the corner…

#_Noodles or rice…noodles or rice.  "Rei!"  Who… "Who's there?"_::_Walks_ into dark alley::_ "You're mine Rei, all mine!"  Nooo!  "Just give in Rei.  It's not worth killing yourself trying to get away!"  "Go away leave me alone!"#_

…I woke up the next morning, only to find my arms bleeding.  My stomach, chest and legs were aching.  I was fully dressed, but my chest…look…" Rei showed Tyson his stomach and chest.

"Oh my god."  Tyson gasped, staring at Rei's scarred stomach.  "Why didn't you tell us sooner…that you'd been…y'know, I mean…" There was a knock at the door.  Rei put his top down then went to answer the door.

"Max!"  Tyson yelled.

"Yeah whatever Tyson.  Look Rei…I…erm…overheard…well eavesdropped…erm…" Max said looking at the floor.

"Max… I guess it's better that you know… just don't tell anyone…" Rei said sadly.  He had never really wanted to tell Tyson and now Max knew too.

*~~*

Kai's mobile started ringing.  It was his Grandfather, Voltaire.  He wanted Kai to come and stay the weekend, Kai protested but Voltaire insisted.  Once Kai had hung up he went down to his room to find Tyson, Max and Rei all there.

"I'm going to stay with my Grandfather for the weekend!"  Kai said bluntly coming into the room to pack.  "Kenny knows."

"Yeah, sure, ok Kai.  Thanks for letting us know in advance!"  Tyson said sarcastically.

"Someone will be picking me up in about an hour.  My grandfather had it all arranged."  Kai said as he finished packing his bag.

"I'm hungry, c'mon Tyson…" Max grabbed Tyson and left the room.

"I'll, erm…move into a single room then."  Rei said looking down.

"There's no point.  I'm only going for two days."  Kai crossed the room to close the door.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Rei muttered.

"Hm…"Kai said._  If I didn't know better, you sound upset.  But then…_

"Kai, do you have to go?"  Rei asked.  Kai across at Rei confused.  "I mean…you've been really great these past few…y'know, while I've been ill…besides I thought you hated Volt-."  Rei stopped as he realised his mistake.

"What Voltaire says, goes."   Kai said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks Kai…" Rei leant forward and kissed Kai on the lips.

_Stop!  Rewind!_  "Rei, did you just…kiss me?"  Rei nodded, then kissed Kai again.  Unexpectedly, Kai returned the kiss.  Tongues became involved and it became slowly more passionate.

Suddenly, Kai's phone beeped in his pocket and they broke apart.  Kai looked at his phone.

"Rei, my transport's here.  I have to go…I…thanks."  Kai smiled slightly, then turned serious again.  Rei hugged Kai tightly, kissed him again, and then said, "Bye Kai.  Be back soon."

Kai picked up his holdall and went to the door.  He turned to look at Rei then left down the corridor.  On his way past the common room, he grunted a goodbye to the rest of the team.  When he reached the reception he explained the situation to the woman behind the desk.  Then he went outside to find a black limo waiting for him.

Rei, you have no idea how much I don't want to go… 

*~~*

So what weird and wonderful surprises await Kai at his Grandfather's house?  And did the kiss mean anything?  Read the next chapter to find out.  Mwuhahahaha! Damn no evil cliffhanger this time!!!!!!


	5. Chapter5

Chapter5

Heya!!  I am finally updating.  Thanks for all the reviews.  Well I'll get on.

Rei~ Kano and Izzy do not own Meatloaf or Beyblade.

Kano~Wow!!  I didn't even ask Rei to do that #hugs Rei#

*~~*

When Kai reached Voltaire's house his legs and butt had serious crap.  

"Welcome Kai!"  Voltaire reached out to hug Kai but he moved.

"Mm…Grandfather…I'm really tired, is it ok if I go to bed?"  Kai asked to escape his Grandfather.

"Of course Kai!  A room has been prepared for you, Butler will take you to it."

"Thank you…" Kai kept his eyes on the floor; Butler came and took his bags.

"This way young Sir."  Kai followed Butler into the lavishly decorated house and up the stairs to his room.

"Thank you."  Ai said as the door was opened and his bags were put inside the room.

"If you need anything just let me know.  Sleep well sir."  Butler left the room.

Kai flopped down on his bed fully clothed and fell into deep, uneasy dreams.

*~~*

Kai woke up.  It was dark.  He got and went down to the living room.  He put the radio on quietly, only one thing on his mind.  Rei.  The next song came on; it was Meatloaf, Love You Out Loud.

_//I sit in my living room thinking of you_

_And the feelings I fear are coming true_

_And everything about you is wrong I know it…_

_But I still taste you on my tongue_

_And I, still breathe you in my lings_

_And I, wish I could stop breaking down_

_Wish I could love you out loud//_

_This can read my thoughts!_  Kai switched the radio up a little bit.

"Kai?"  Kai turned around to find Voltaire in the doorway.

"Oh…um…the music didn't wake you…did it?"  Kai asked looking back to the radio.

"No.  I've been awake for a while.  It's seven am…Kai there's something I never told you when I took you in…" Kai's face was blank.

"Kai since your birth…Helen, come in…" Kai opened his arms and welcomed in a girl.  She had blonde hair that contrasted with her purple eyes.  The clothes she wore told she was Russian but didn't hold her bust in properly.

Kai stared for a while.  He broke his gaze and looked at the floor.  Sure Helen was pretty but Kai didn't like her that much.

"Kai this is Helen Volkova, you and her are betrothed."

_Oh Grandfather, I'm in love.  _Kai thought to himself.

"What they say about love at first sight must be true…" Helen giggled blushing.  Kai's face blanked.

"Did I erm…say something…" Kai asked monotonically.

"Yes Kai.  You said you were in love."  Voltaire replied.

"Fakku!!"  Kai snapped.

"Excuse me?"  Voltaire enquired.

"Helen I'm sorry…"_ My emotions are becoming too noticeable…I'm becoming weak on the inside!  _"I'm in love with someone else, I think."

"May I enquire as to whom you are in love with?"  Helen asked.

"Erm…" There was a long pause in which Kai walked across to one of the large gothic windows.  "I can't tell you…it's just someone else…someone you don't know…"

*~~*

Soz guys I have to end it here.  I was hoping to make this at least half a page long but Mum has told me to get off the computer so I'll update ASAP.


	6. Chapter6

Chapter6

Hi!!!!  Sorry it took so long to update.  There will be a full translation of Japanese and Russian used in this and previous chapters at the end.  Enjoy!!!

*~~*

"Kai as your Grandfather and official guardian I insist that you tell me!"

_Here we go with the insisting again!_

"Grandfather, it's not anyone you know!"  Kai snapped.

"Excuse me Helen, could Kai and I have a couple of minutes alone?"  Voltaire asked gruffly.

"Of course."  Helen exited to the room across the corridor.  Kai turned to face his Grandfather.

"Kai!  I think we'll be extending your stay here so you can relearn your manners!"

"You wouldn't send me back to the abbey!!"

"I would Kai, if it taught you some manners.  You should look up to your elders and treat them with respect.  Have you forgotten that since you ran away?"  Voltaire yelled in a rage.

"You…I hate you!  I won't marry Helen!  She seems great, but I'm in love with someone else and I'm only sixteen.  I have a life!  You wonder why I ran away!  I hate you!  I'm going back to my friends!!"  Kai matched his elder's rage, displaying emotions he hadn't shown in years and voicing his thoughts about his Grandfather.

"You have no friends!  You will be staying here at home!"

"This is no longer my home!"  Kai yelled then stormed out of the room.  He put his trainers on then left the large estate house, slamming the door and gate behind him.

"Sir, should I go after him?"  Butler asked.

"No leave him!  I have something he'll be returning for.  Search his bags for his Dranzer 'blade."  Voltaire ordered.

*~~*

Kai strode down the street not looking where he was going.  He looked up just in time to collide with two girls.  One of the girls fell down into the street gutter, again, Kai guessed by the state of her clothes and her blue died dread locks.

"Kutabare baka!"  The girl yelled in Japanese.

"Baka ama!"  Kai retaliated harshly.

"Poshyel k chyertu!"  The other, a raven-haired girl who resembled Rei, cursed in Russian.  Kai understood but didn't answer.  He just continued down the street.  He turned around to see the black haired girl pull the other back up.

"Daisuke?"

"Hai, arigatou…"

"C'mon, let's get you sorted out…" The two girls disappeared down the street.

_Maybe that was a bit harsh._

*~~*

"Let it rip!"  Tyson and Max launched their 'blades into the dish.  Kenny began to analyse the stats of their 'blades.

Rei was sat on the sideline watching silently.  He missed Kai, but was confused.  He didn't know whether to believe that the other morning meant something or whether Kai was attempting to cheer him up.

"Your readings have increased since yesterday.  Congratulations boys!"  Dizzi mused.

"Rei, your turn!"  Max said as his and Tyson's Beyblades spun out of the dish together.

"Hm…" Rei looked up at Max.  "Yeah, ok."

God I'm so confused.  Why can't I find the answer? 

Rei walked across to the dish.  Taking his launcher and Beyblade he readied himself.

"Ok guys.  3, 2, 1…" Max counted down.  

Why don't I know?  Why don't I know the answer? 

"Let it rip!"  Rei and Tyson launched their 'blades.

In his anger and confusion, Rei launched his 'blade furiously.  It spun into the dish ripping up the parts underneath it.  When it made contact with Tyson's Dragoon blade, Tyson's blade shattered leaving only the bit chip intact.

"Rei you've improved also…but…erm…well…" Dizzi said.

"My Beyblade!  What the-."  Tyson stopped himself.

"Rei, how did you do that?"  Kenny asked.

"I…erm…I'm sorry Tyson...I'm just pissed off a bit…I guess…I need some time alone!"  Rei picked up his 'blade and went back to the Bladebreakers bus to be alone.

"What's up with him?"  Kenny and Dizzi asked.

"It's not our place to say."  Max said.

"I'm going to ask him!"  Kenny hurried off after Rei before Tyson or Max could stop him.

*~~*

So there you go.  Kai will be back next chapter, how will take what's been happening while he was away.  What will he tell the others?  Well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out.

Fakku-Fuck

Kutabare-Fuck you

Baka-Idiot

Ama-Bitch

Daisuke? -Are you all right?

Hai-Yes

Arrigatou-Thank you

Poshyel k chyertu-Go to hell! (Russian)

There's the translations for you!  Remember to review.  Kano^_^


	7. Chapter7

Chapter7

Hi again…I think I shall have to stop saying hi at the beginning of each chapter it gets a bit repetitive.  Well, I'll just get on thanks for all reviews.

*~~*

"Voltaire, sir?  Kai's Dranzer 'blade is not in his bag.  I believe he has taken it with him."  Butler said entering Voltaire's study where he and Helen were discussing the betrothal.

"Very well.  Take Kai's things to the airport…he'll be heading that way…" Voltaire said coldly.

"Very well sir."  Butler left to do as ordered.

*~~*

As Kai walked down the street in the direction of the airport realisation came to him.  _That girl!  The one with the long hair…that's-_

"Master Kai."  Kai jumped slightly as Butler pulled up beside him in a black Mercedes.

"Butler?"  Kai began.  "I'm not going back to my grandfathers if that's what you're here for.  I want nothing more to do with Voltaire!"

"No, young master.  I have brought you you're things.  Voltaire is discussing the betrothal with Helen now; you don't have to marry her.  He is rather annoyed but anyway, the reason I'm here…" Butler reached to the back seat and pulled Kai's bag out.  "…Here you go."

"Whatever!"  Kai grabbed the bag then carried on down the street.  The car pulled up beside him again.

"I'll give you a lift to the airport, get in."  Kai clambered into the car at Butler's request.

The drive to the airport was a seemingly long and quiet one.  On arrival at the airport, Butler bought Kai his ticket and saw he got onto the correct plane.  The journey back to Hong Kong would only take an hour and a bit, Kai, however, felt as though it would take forever.

*~~*

Rei sat at the back of the bus.  Kenny had come in asking what was wrong but Rei had ignored him.  Rei looked up momentarily as Max and Tyson got onto the bus.

"C'mon Rei, what's up?"  Kenny said making a final attempt at getting Rei to share his problem.  Rei sighed.

"I'll tell you back at the hotel…" Rei said hearing max tell the driver to take them back to the hotel.

"Are you sure you're going to…I mean do you want to?"  Max asked coming to sit down in Kai's usual seat in front of where Rei was sat.

"Yeah Rei, this is serious and you should only tell if you're sure…" Tyson said sitting down across from Max.

"He'll find out sooner or later…sooner is better I guess…" Rei said as the bus shook into action.

When they reached the hotel the team signed back in then went up to the common room.

Isolating themselves in a small corner by the fire place Rei began to retell his haunting story.

*~~*

Kai clambered out the taxi and handed the driver his money through the window.

"Keep the change…" Kai looked about to see if the team bus was there, he expected it not to be but it was.

Kai signed back into the hotel then got into the lift.  Just as the doors were closing someone called for Kai to hold the doors.

When he reached the lift, Kai saw it was the boy who had been with Kane the other night.

"Hey, I'm Gordo and you're Kai.  Thanks for holding the doors."  The boy Gordo held out his hand for Kai to shake.

Kai looked at it but never shook it.

"What?  You shy?"  Gordo teased.

"No!"  Kai glared at the boy.  He was tall with fiery orange hair, dressed in strange Chinese clothes.

The lift reached level three and Kai got out.  Gordo stayed in the lift.

Kai was walking past the common room and stopped when he heard Max mentioning his name.  Kai listened closely.

*~~*

"Have you told Kai yet?"  Max asked.

"No, I'm not how he'll take it…especially after the other morning…" Rei replied.

"What happened the other mor-."  Tyson began stopping as Kai stepped into the room.

"What don't I know?  What don't you know how I'll take?"  Kai asked glaring piercingly at Rei.

"Kai…you're back…erm, we should go to our room to talk about…erm…this."  Rei got up and left the room, Kai followed.

"Oh, god!  How's Kai gonna take this?"  Max and Tyson asked together.

*~~*

Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!  Another evil cliffhanger.  Next chappie up soon!  Remember to review.  Kano^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get put up. All you people who haven't figured out what's happened to Rei {and there is only 2 possibilities} you're about to find out. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming. Tears will be spilt, however enjoy.

Rei closed the door and sat down on his bed. Kai was already in the room and sat down on his own bed.

"So, Rei. What is it that I don't know that the others know?" Kai pressed harshly.

"Well…last week…" Rei sighed. "Here we go again. Ok…I was on my way to the Chinese…the one down by the corner. Well I couldn't decide whether to get noodles or rice…" Rei paused to look up at Kai who was unpacking his bag.

"Carry on, don't mind me." Kai said coldly.

_Kai…I'm sorry._

"I was running the choices through my head when a voice calling my name penetrated my train of though-." Rei stopped as Kai held his hand up to hush him.

Kai got up and went across to the door. As he opened the door Tyson and Max fell into the doorway.

"Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop!?" Kai said nudging Tyson in the side with his foot.

"Kai…they all ready know…" Rei silenced himself as Kai turned around to glare at him.

"I'm aware of who knows and I don't care!" Kai snapped. "I though, maybe, what happened the other morning was real! But I'm sure if whatever it is you haven't told me was so important you would have told me, if what happened that morning was real!"_ You've hurt me Rei. I won't say it out loud for risk of breaking my mask. I don't know if you know it or not Rei but I'm hurt._

Tears began to drop quickly from Rei's eyes. Tyson, Kenny, who had come down the corridor, and Max now stood in shock, all kept quiet, however.

"You don't give a fucking damn about me. I know I don't show much emotion but I can still get hurt and you don't give a damn. You fucking whore!"

Rei broke at Kai's final words, he stood up angry through his tears.

"So you don't give a fucking damn in hell that I was fucking raped!" Rei ran off to the en-suite, tears pouring down his face.

Kai stood shocked to the bone.

"Erm…Kai? Are you ok?" Max asked placing a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" Kai turned around quickly and smacked Max hard across the face.

"Kai…did I…say something…wrong?" Max asked holding his face.

Kai walked silently across to the en-suite door. Attempting to open it he found it locked.

"I think it's time we left…c'mon." Max led Tyson and Kenny back to the common room, shutting Kai and Rei's door behind them.

"Rei…I'm sorry…" Kai said sliding down the door. "If you'd have told me I would've know and…I'm sorry…" Kai bit back unwanted tears. He hadn't cried since the Abbey, he wouldn't cry now.

Rei sat silently in the bathroom unwrapping his bandages.

"Rei open the door!" Kai said becoming annoyed.

"Go away Kai! You don't…care!" Rei choked through sobs. "Leave me alone!"

"Rei please come out…I…I do care…" Kai attempted to sound comforting.

_Kai you still can't do it…but do you want to?_

"Rei. I wasn't joking when I said I thought the other day was real. God, I sound so pathetic and you're probably not even listening…Stop-crying Rei, I can hear you. I've said I'm sorry and I mean it. I don't know what else to do or say. I'm going to bed now. Good night Rei." Kai got up and walked across to his bed. He looked at the clock while he began to undress. Eight thirty pm, already. When he was down to his boxers he climbed into bed.

As Kai began to drift off the bathroom door clicked then opened. Rei stumbled out, blinded by tears.

"Kai, I'm so sorry." Kai jumped out of his bed and caught Rei as he fainted.

"Rei? What's wrong?" Kai asked, a hint of worry tinting his voice, as he sat down on Rei's bed.

Rei didn't reply. Kai looked down at the form in his arms, then he saw it. Whilst he was in the bathroom Rei had unpicked all his stitches and blood seeped out of his wounds.

"Rei…" Kai got up and went through to the en-suite. He wet a couple of his own black towels then returned to Rei. Wrapping the towels round Rei's wrists he got back up to phone a doctor.

"No Kai…I don't need a doctor!" Rei whispered stubbornly.

"But Rei…you're…ok." Kai understood. There had been times when he had been ill or injured and wouldn't see a doctor. This was one of those times, only for Rei. Kai walked back across to Rei and sat down beside him.

"I'm so…so sorry…" Rei buried his head in Kai's bare chest. Kai embraced Rei lovingly.

"Don't cry…I'm the one who should be sorry. All those things I said to you. I never meant them. I guess I said them because I was pissed off…because I love you…but I couldn't face it. I couldn't face the cold hard truth…Ai shiteru Rei." Kai said, his voice full of emotion he'd forgotten he had.

"Mo aishiteru Kai…mo aishiteru…"

The pair sat there for the rest of the day. Rei curled up against Kai in his embrace, his sobs breaking the silence every now and then.

I cried writing this chapter. I know Kai is really ooc but I had to change him to maker this scene right. Besides my view on Kai is even though he doesn't show emotions outwardly in public, doesn't mean he can't get upset and display his love for someone. Remember as always to review and if you liked this chapter you should read The Suicide Note I Never Wrote on Darkgothicangel-Kano


	9. Chapter9

Chapter9

We're back and kicking butt again…Ok that sounded cheesy.  So are you all shocked, all you strange people who didn't know what had happened to Rei?  Due to a review we received I will place a list of all Japanese used in this and the last chapter.  Well we're about to find out the culprit and I want to say this now, at the time this fic is supposed to be based, the person is not in it.  I made him the person, as I really didn't like him for some reason.  Well, without further a due I give you all…Chapter9.

Rei woke up.  His head was still resting against Kai's bare chest and the steady beat of a heart told Rei to keep quiet.

Slipping out from Kai's embrace, Rei got up and examined his arms in the afternoon sun.  They had stopped bleeding and the wounds had scabbed but had left angry bloodstains on Rei's clothes.  Rei examined himself in a mirror.

_Look at me…I'm a mess…again._

Rei got himself some clean clothes from his bag and got changed.  As he was attempting to sort his hair wrap out he felt someone grab his hair.

"Let me do that."  It was Kai.  Rei allowed Kai to tie his hair into its usual style.

"'Afternoon." Rei said turning to face Kai.

"Is it that time already?"  Kai asked picking up his clothes and getting dressed.  "I guess we really should go talk to the others…I owe Max and Tyson an apology."  Kai finished bluntly.

"Don't you want to know what happened…I mean the full story?"  Rei asked confused.

"Last night was enough for me to figure out what happened.  I don't need you to tell me anything else."  Kai said, his usual tone returning.

"Well, just one thing before we go…Promise me we won't keep any secrets from each other anymore…I mean…if we're going to…um…be an…um…item."  Rei said stumbling at his last words.

"I promise, I'll never keep a secret from you, ever…Ok that sounded bad.  With that said though, I guess I have something to tell you."  Kai said turning serious.

"What?"  Rei asked looking at Kai with a worried look. He locked his eyes to the other boys and prepared for the worst.

"Well, this won't really change anything now…I don't think.  But I am, or was, betrothed.  I'm not sure if I still am and I only found out…" Kai stopped as Rei kissed him.

"It doesn't matter."  Rei said breaking away.

"Yeah well…you said no secrets, I agreed."  Kai said, his old tone back.

"Yeah, let's go now, the others are probably worried, they haven't seen us for nearly a day."  Rei watched Kai as he left the room then quickly followed.

"I'm getting kinda worried about…Rei…Kai, hey guys…is everything-."  Tyson began.

"Yes everything is sorted."  Kai said coldly.  "I owe you and Max an apology."

"Hey!  It's ok!  This is a hard time, for all of us…oh!  Mr Dickinson sent us an email about the Russian championships."  Max beamed.

"Hey Kai!"  Kai turned around to meet Gordo.

Rei was just sitting down when _that _voice reached his ears.  The one that would stay with and haunt him forever.

Kai felt Rei shiver against his arm.

"What's wrong?"  Kai asked looking at Rei.  Rei looked from Gordo to Kai.

"That's him!"  Rei hissed quietly, his voice icy, his fear masked by his hatred.

"Who?"  Max and Tyson asked.

"That's the one…who…" Rei couldn't bring himself to say what he needed to.

"He…?"  Kai turned to face Gordo once again.  "Omae o koruso!"  Kai's fist connected with Gordo's face.

"Kai, what was that for?"  Gordo snapped recovering from the blow he had received.

"Bastard!  Acting like you never did anything!"  Kai lunged forward to hit Gordo again but Tyson and Max restrained him.

"What a shame Kai.  Your friends won't let you harm me.  I would've gotten away with this.  But you…you and your inability to keep a secret!"  Gordo hissed glaring at Rei.

"Jigoku ni ike!"  Rei snarled.

Kai attempted to wriggle out of Max and Tyson's hold on him but they tightened their grip.

"Kai if they let you go there's a ninety percent chance that you'll kill Gordo."  Kenny said.

Rei looked worriedly at Kai.  Anger and hate filled his eyes and Rei knew Kenny was right.  Kai would kill Gordo.

"Gordo…you should leave…" Rei said shakily turning back to Gordo.  "They can't hold Kai forever."

"I'm about as scared of him as I am of you." Gordo replied smirking.  Rei recoiled.  That smirk was the exact same Gordo wore that night.   "You're scared of me Rei.  You always will be.  Do you want to know a secret…?"  Gordo walked up to Rei and leant towards his ear. "I enjoyed that night."  He whispered.

Kai overheard and managed to escape from Tyson and Max's grip and grabbed Gordo round the collar.

"Leave now!  Don't come back and don't come near any of my team again!  Next time I see you, I _will_ kill you!"  Kai glared coldly at Gordo then dropped him to the ground.  "I'm giving you one minute to leave! Fifty-nine, fifty-eight…" Kai began to countdown.

Gordo got up and left the room hastily.

Turning to Rei Kai asked, "Daisuke?"

"Yeah…thanks Kai."

"Anyway as I was saying," Max said as Kai and Rei sat down beside each other, "We've been sent an email about the finals.  We have to leave tomorrow.  Mr Dickinson has sent us the hotel name and we're to meet him there."  Max said cheerily as if nothing had happened.

_I envy you Max.  You're so cheerful, even in the darkest of times._

Mo aishiteru-I love you too

Ai shiteru-I love you

Omae o koruso!-I'm going to kill you

Jigoku ni ike-Go to hell

Daisuke-Are you ok?

Thanks for all the reviews and please continue reading.  The next chapter will be up soon.  Please read some of our other things when they are put up.  We already have one about Kano (Moi) in our series, which is up.


	10. Chapter10v1

Chapter10 (Ending V.1)

The last chapter in this fic has finally arrived.  There were two endings written for this fic, one by Izzy and one by me.  The one by Izzy shall be in this fic and was chosen by me as the final chapter of this story.  Then I will put in the version of chapter 10 that I wrote.  I wrote the start for both and you'll notice it when both chapters are up.  We did have a vote for them at school and neither was picked so I'd like to know which one you like better.  Personally I like this version, probably because I never wrote it.

The team had been in Russia for almost a week and the freezing cold weather had caused Rei to come down with the cold.

Kai grimaced as he woke, tasting the bile in his mouth.  He'd been having_ those_ dreams again.  It was early; the room was dark and his eyes burned when he strained to find out the time.  Rolling over, he looked over to the window.  The moon was full and glowing, casting a silvery light on anything in its path.

That wasn't what made him stare.

A slim silhouette curled up, dark against the bright orb of the moon, sat motionless.  The soft sound of a page turning made Kai realise Rei was reading.  There was a sniffle then a sneeze.

"You do realise that's not going to help your cold?"  Kai grumbled, his voice raspy and dry.

Two large eyes met his.  They locked longer than was normal and the intensity was too much for Kai.  He looked away.

"Did I wake you?"  Rei asked his voice merely a whisper.  He uncurled and walked back to his bed, he shivered.

"Come here."  Kai said lifting the covers.

"You sure?  I'll be fine.  It's not like I had the window open."

"You've been ill for a week.  Come here, you should see a doctor."  Rei nodded and curled up next to Kai.  After a few minutes of awkward wriggling they settled down.  Kai's breathing deepened and once Rei was sure he was asleep he brushed his hair back.

"I'll guard your dreams tonight."  He kissed Kai's brow and lay back.

Kai sat on a bench out side the hotel, in the snow, contemplating.  Rei was still asleep.  Since returning to Russia Kai started to have the dreams that had haunted his sleep after leaving the abbey.  They had died down since he had started the Blade breakers but Russia had triggered them.  The dreams had brought back memories.  Memories he'd rather forget.  The girl who looked like Rei was in them.  The girl he'd left behind.

"Kai?"  Rei made Kai jump as he came and sat down beside him on the bench.

"Hey Rei…" Kai turned to Rei and pulled him close.  "You should be inside, it's freezing out here!"

"Yeah, well…what you thinking about?"  Rei asked curling up against Kai.

"Nothing…nothing…"

Owari

Well that's Izzy's version of chapter10.  I also wrote the bit at the end.  Remember to review and read our other fic "The Future That Seems So Unclear" and of course chapter10 version2.  Kano


	11. Chapter10v2

Chapter10 (v.2)

Okay here's version 2 of the final chapter.  This was written by Kano (Moi) and is my least favourite of the two.  But what are your views?  Please let me know.  Kano

The team had been in Russia for almost a week and the freezing cold weather had caused Rei to come down with the cold.

Kai woke up, cold sweat pouring down his face.  He had had _that_ dream again.  Every night since he'd returned to Russia it had haunted him.  He didn't always wake up but when he did it was like this.

#It's though someone wants me to feel really guilty about all this…I guess I should though#

Sitting up slowly Kai felt his muscles stretch and creak tiredly.  His eyes adjusted to the dim glow from the full moon.  He looked around the room to the clock.  It was one am.

The person beside him shifted a bit and Kai felt their warmth.  Lying back down Kai felt arms slide around him.

"Is it the dream again?"  The owner of the arms asked quietly.

"Yes…" Kai murmured in a whisper.  The arms pulled him closer and Kai felt his and the other persons noses touch.  The amber eyes in front of Kai quivered.

"Sleep."  Soft lips kissed his forehead gently.

"But…" A finger was placed on Kai's lips to him.  The arms pulled away.

"Sleep…I'm here…" As Kai was locked in a passionate kiss, all thoughts drained from his mind.  Pure bliss filled him as the softness of the lips soothed his pain.

They pulled apart and Kai heard deep breaths.  He closed his eyes and the arms embraced and pulled him close again.  Kai rested his head against the person's chest and slowly began to feel drowsier.

"Thank you Rei…"Kai said before allowing himself to fall asleep to the steady beat of Rei's heart.

 Kai sat on a bench out side the hotel, in the snow, contemplating.  Rei was still asleep.  Since returning to Russia Kai started to have the dreams that had haunted his sleep after leaving the abbey.  They had died down since he had started the Blade breakers but Russia had triggered them.  The dreams had brought back memories.  Memories he'd rather forget.  The girl who looked like Rei was in them.  The girl he'd left behind.

"Kai?"  Rei made Kai jump as he came and sat down beside him on the bench.

"Hey Rei…" Kai turned to Rei and pulled him close.  "You should be inside, it's freezing out here!"

"Yeah, well…what you thinking about?"  Rei asked curling up against Kai.

"Nothing…nothing…"

Owari

So that's Confessions finished.  The next fic is one by Izzy and will provide comic relief.  After that it's another fic by me, if you want to see a full timeline I will send a link to it soon.  Thank you everyone for your reviews and comments, I hope you will read our other stuff.  Thank you to everyone who read Suicide Note and The Future.  Kano


End file.
